Authorization to access resources is often limited. For example, a resource may correspond with a seat in a venue. A resource provider may limit access to the seat by providing a physical ticket to users. A user can receive the physical ticket from the resource provider and, when the user provides the physical ticket to the venue operator, the user may be allowed access to the seat.
In some embodiments, a resource provider may be limited to providing physical tickets (e.g., based on constraints set by their computing systems, etc.). In some instances, the resource provider may be small and not appreciate the benefit of providing tickets in other forms. Users that want access to the seat in the venue would be limited to methods identified by the resource provider with little recourse to access the seat otherwise.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.